The Seven Laws
The Seven Laws Courts The courts have 3 tiers The Lower Court - Purview of the branch of the Royal Enforcer. Decides minor infractions and disputes. Can make decisions on higher crimes, but citizens have right to appeal to The Low Council The Low Council - Made up of second in command of each position of government. May override decisions of the lower courts and propose permanent changes in law to The High Council. In capital crimes citizens have the right to appeal to The High Council. The High Council - Made up of senior members of all positions of government. Highest court in the land and may decide on changes to law. May override ruler on a majority, though ruler vote counts as 3. Has power to oust any member of council, even ruler on a 3/4 majority. Replacement of interim leaders requires only a majority of full high council members. Crimes: Treason – Providing assistance, comfort, or information to enemies of the Kingdom, and acting directly against it’s interests. Sentence – Death, Permanent Imprisonment, Exhile(this is reserved exclusively for people duped into treason). Murder – Killing of another person within the kingdom without justification Sentence – Death, Permanent Imprisonment Theft – Unlawful removal or destruction of property. This includes larceny, robbery, destruction of property, fraud, tax evasion, and corruption. Assault – Physical harm to any person or persons in the realm. Sentence – Payment of any medical treatment required by the victim, and a matching payment to be made to the realm (anyone not able to pay must enter indentured servitude to work off the debt) as well as -up to 5 years indentured servitude in service of army ot civil service -up to 10 years imprisonment set by the Presiding Authority. Rights of all: The First Right All people have a right to live and work within the kingdom regardless of race so long as they obey the Council’s law including direct orders by the council and their subordinates. Any interference with this right is to be considered by law the crime of theft (removal of ones ability to live and work is akin to stealing their wages). The Second Right All people of the kingdom have a right to speak their minds and gather in public or in private as they see fit, so long as they obey the Council’s law including direct orders by the council and their subordinates. Any interference with this right is to be considered treason The Third Right All people have the right to bear grievances in open meetings(schedule of which will be no less then 8 hours once a week in the capital) of the Low Council, which if deemed appropriate by low council members will be dealt with or brought before the high council. Any intervention with this right is to be considered treason (preventing members of the kingdom even freeman from bearing their grievances before the low council harms the kingdom on a fundamental level). The Fourth Right All people have the right to basic property, even freeman. A man’s home and his possessions may not be taken without the authority of law. A landholder has the right to evict a freeman but must pay the freeman a fair value of any home that must be left behind. Any eviction gains precedence over other cases in being brought as a grievance before the low council. The Fifth Right All people have the right to bring crimes to the attention of Wardens/Marshals for investigation. If in the course of that investigation officers of the Council's Law determine a crime has been committed, the office of the Councilor will determine further action. Interference with this right is to be considered treason under the Council's Law. The Sixth Right All people have the right of challenge. Reasons for a duel are entirely up to the parties involved. To be a legal challenge, the challenge is to be accepted by both parties and is witnessed by either a Krail official or 10 Krailian citizens. Whatever harm results between the parties involved in a challenge is considered lawful. Destruction of property or injury to others not involved in the challenge is considered unlawful and is subject to prosecution. The Seventh Right All people have the right to practice any faith they choose so long as the faith is not destructive to Krail and its people. Category:Laws